Kamen Rider: knight stalkers
by stardust de dralion
Summary: Cuando caes,renaces de las cenizas el ha regresado para vengarse de aquellos que lo hicieron sufrir al tiempo de que nos protegera como un kamen rider basado en la novela el conde de montecristo idea original de zeo de dralion
1. Kamen Rider: un giro del destino!

Capitulo 1: kamen rider! giro del destino!

Corre el año 2008,en mexico una afamada preparatoria de este pais tiene un evento especial,la salida de una nueva generacion que se gradua,para muchos este es un evento inolvidable,sin embargo para un joven llamado martin Espino este seria el primer gran paso de un gran cambio importante en su vida pues no sospecha lo que esta a punto de ocurrir en su vida.

Aquel joven salia de aquel plantel en el cual despues de haber repetido un curso,por fin tenia el resultado de mucho esfuerzo,y tambien resultado de la mucha ayuda de su padre el cual se habia convertido en un gran aliciente en su vida a la muerte de su madre,aquel joven de cabello castaño claro,ojos color beige se encontraba ahora en los muchos planes que tenia en mente,en aquel gran futuro grandioso que le esperaba,consideraba que tenia muchas cosas por delante,una novia,que era ya su prometida a sus 20 años,un negocio de venta de comida que prosperaba poco a poquito y amigos que siempre estaban con el en todo momento,en eso iba pensando cuando de pronto:

-hey espera espino!!.-

El joven volteo a mirar para ver quien lo llamaba,era una joven de cabello lacio,negro azulado corto,usaba lentes,sus ojos eran color cafe oscuro

-Monique!!.....- exclamo el joven al ver a su amiga y ahora excompañera de preparatoria

-vaya si que caminas rapido espino,dime si te dieron permiso para ir a ese campamento? regresaremos en 4 dias sera divertido!-

-si- mi papa me dio permiso,es una lastima que Constanza no pueda ir,debe trabajar,me gustaria que fuera-

-jejejeje el amor ¿verdad? jejejeje sabes te imagino como novio y quizas esposo,pero padre creo que seria divertido verte-

-sabes que para eso vas a tener que esperar mucho Monique y dime tu que haras luego del campamento iras a francia? o investigaras acerca de esos cuentos de los guardianes del mundo y sus bestias?.- dijo el joven riendose

-jajaja muy gracioso...en fin papa quiere que empiece a encargarme de los negocios de la familia,yo aun no quiero mas es una buena cantidad de dinero la que ganare asi que me conviene-

-ya veo,te deseo suerte amiga mia-

-yo tambien Martincito te deseo que logres lo que te propongas y hagas feliz a constanza,aunque se que eso ya lo haces-

-jejejeje si,bueno debo irme a ver a mi papa,tal vez necesite algo de ayuda en su negocio,no creo que Uriel,david o Ivan lo ayuden bien,sabes son algo antipaticos y perezesosos-

-aun no te caen bien verdad?-

-no y tampoco margaret,su madre no se por que mi papa la eligio como nueva pareja,me cuesta llamarla madrastra-

-ya veo jejejeje y al final resulta que eres hijo de ella ¿no? como en esa novela-

-muy Graciosa Dwayne,en fin debo irme te veo en mañana a primera hora para irnos-

-si,saludame a Constanza-

-si,adios Monique..dijo el joven alegremente dirigiendose hacia aquel negocio donde su padre trabajaba -

Monique Dwayne habia sido una gran amiga de el desde que comenzo la preparatoria,amigos inseparables,grandes confidentes,Monique era de descendencia francesa mas habia crecido en mexico,su padre era un gran hombre de negocios y consideraba a martin como parte de su familia.

Tambien recordaba que esta joven desde niña tenia consigo un libro de cuentos que hablaba de 4 bestias guardianas que protegian al mundo,representantes de la noche,la luz,los animales y el fuego y se habia fascinado tanto que a veces esta joven juraba que decia que esa historia era real y decia a menudo que ella investigaria veces comparaba a Monique con Constanza Iriarte,su novia, la cual tenia la misma edad que ella,Constanza a veces era debil en caracter,mas el joven sabia como impulsarla y la defendia,era una "princesa" como el a veces le decia,el la amaba mucho y sabia que ella tambien a el,ella ya habia terminado la preparatoria meses antes y trabajaba para mantenerse.

la mayor ilusion de martin Espino era terminar su preparatoria,trabajar duro para casarce con Constanza,tener hijos con ella y envejecer junto a ella viendo crecer a sus hijos junto a ella,no imaginaba nada mas,aunque a veces soñaba con otras cosas,recordaba ver a una misteriosa bestia alada,parecida a un murcielago,creia que era producto de las locas ocurrencias de Monique.

de pronto el joven salio de sus pensamientos,pues habia llegado ya el camion que lo llevaria a donde su padre trabajaba.

Mientras tanto Monique estaba caminando por un bosque,este era hermoso,caminaba sorprendida por todo aquel hermoso paisaje,resultaba un hermoso espectaculo a su vista,de pronto, escucho agua,parecia haber un lago cerca,a lo cual la joven sintio que debia acercarse,al acerlo vio algo que la sorprendio,era un hermoso cisne,mas no era un cisne normal,parecia una especie de cisne tecnorganico,sus plumas eran blanco,dorado y negro,ademas este era grande media mas o menos el tamaño de 8 cisnes normales

-woow es asombroso!-exclamo la joven con gran asombro ante aquella grandiosa y hermosa vision

de pronto aquel cisne comenzo a mover sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el cielo,la joven estaba extasiada con aquel ave,de pronto esta se acerco rapidamente hacia donde estaba la joven pronto se desperto subitamente,se habia quedado dormida

-vaya sueño!-exclamo esta mientras se tallaba los ojos y miraba su reloj para ver que hora era: las 8 pm,era ya tarde y su equipaje para el campamento aun no estaba listo,a lo cual se levanto rapidamente a prepararlo pues habia quedado de verse con martin a las 9 am y ella se habia propuesto partir a primera hora.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de mexico un joven llegaba de un largo viaje,tenia apariencia oriental,vestia ropa color azul,tenia cabello lacio color negro,sus ojos eran color cafe oscuro,tenia una mirada triste,su nombre era Takeshi hongo Jr,este se acerco al area de aduana para poder sellar su entrada al pais

"asi que este es mexico? bien sera un buen lugar para empezar a cambiar"dijo este saliendo del aeropuerto

"hey taxi!"dijo este tomando un taxi

Mientras tanto el dia del campamento habia llegado y martin llegaba acompañado por su padre,un hombre de tez morena,del cual el joven era si viva imagen

"seguro que no quieres que me quede a ayudarte?"

"seguro,no te preocupes,diviertete te lo ganaste"

"si es cierto te lo ganaste martin"dijo Monique quien llegaba en ese momento

"ok,pero te llamare en cuanto llegue"

"si no te preocupes"dijo el padre

Tiempo despues los jovenes se dirigian hacia el campo, lugar donde tendrian aquel tan anelado campamento,la joven Monique miraba su libro de leyendas con curiosidad

"hey que estas leyendo,acaso crees encontrar monstruos aqui?"

"pues veraz tuve un sueño creo que era sieg"

"sieg?"

"si,la bestia guardiana del viento,sieg el cisne era majestuoso"

"mmmm Monique no cenes mucho antes de ir a dormir"

"muy gracioso"dijo esta un tanto enfadada

"yo no confio en los hijos de margaret ni en ella"dijo el cambiando de tema

"vamos todo estara bien solo son unos dias"

Mientras tanto,lejos de ahi un hombre caminaba por las calles de mexico,usaba lentes oscuros,seguia una sombra de un murcielago

"vaya asi que por aqui esta tu guardia wing"dijo este mirando a la sombra la cual se paro frente a el

Tres dias despues.....

era de noche en aquella cabaña donde los jovenes estaban,Monique estaba escribiendo un mail en su computadora,al parecer era respuesta a uno que habia recibido,se veia triste

"ojala aparescas pronto..."murmuro tristemente la joven

"estas bien Monique?"pregunto martin quien llegaba en ese momento

"si lo estoy dijo ella disimulando,quieres algo? ire por un cafe"dijo esta saliendo de ahi a lo cual el joven leyo lo que habia enviado

-no me importa debes encontrarla,yessenia debe aparecer no se la pudieron haber llevado,busca en cada rincon del mundo,pagare lo que sea!-

"yessenia?"

El joven estaba sorprendido,nunca habia escuchado mencionar el nombre de yessenia,quien seria ella? y que seria para Monique que la hacia ponerse preocupada..

de pronto escuho a la joven regresar a lo cual dejo la computadora de la joven como estaba.

despues de eso,los dias pasaban y Monique parecia normal,como si nada la preocupase,eso impresionaba al joven espino pues no imaginaba que Monique puediera aparentar no estar preocupada,de pornto el joven salio de sus pensamientos pues recibia una llamada de donde vivia,el joven contesto,era una voz de mujer,algo chillona,era margaret la madrastra de el,

"que pasa?"

"debes venir tu papa se puso mal...."

"que? pero como?!"

"no sabemos, al parecer esta mal"

El joven salio rapidamente de ahi,ya en el hospital el doctor le io una noticia muy fuerte,su padre habia fallecido de un ataque al corazon...finalmente tres dias despues:

"pero como es posible?! el nunca lo habia estado"

"lo siento,a veces eso pasa"dijo un hombre de unos 24 años,era oveso,de tz morena,este hombre era Ivan,hijo de margaret,tenia una risa malevola al decir eso

"lo siento mucho"se quejo otro joven de tez morena,este era delgado y algo bajo,era uriel hermano de Ivan,otro hijo de margaret

"no te preocupes,tu eres como mi hijo martincito"dijo una mujer de baja estatura,tez morena,tenia una sonrisa maliciosa,ella era margaret la madre de ivan y uriel

"lo confie a ti y no lo pudiste cuidar!"

"no fue mi culpa"dijo esta

"juro que investigare que paso"dijo este saliendo de ahi enfadado

"mama el puede ser problema"dijo Ivan

"no te preocupes el pronto se ira despues,sabes, a veces el sufrimiento lleva a otras cosas"dijo esta riendose

martin habia ido a ver a Monique,estaba algo alterado y hablar con ella le vendria bien,quizas ella le contaria acerca de esa tal yessenia,este llego a su residencia,sin embargo no pudo lograr lo que pensaba,pues al llegar habia visto a la joven que se preparaba para salir.

-lamento no poder hablar mart,pero debo salir de viaje urgente,tardare poco tiempo en volver,solo ire a Nueva York dos dias-

-entiendo-

-siento lo que paso con tu padre,debes ser fuerte,prometo que al regresar averiguaremos todo-

-esta bien,ire a ver a Constanza-

-sip esta bien cuidate mucho si?-

-si lo hare-

Ambos jovenes se abrazaron y se fueron Monique rumbo al aeropuerto y martin a ver a su novia,al poco rato ambos se encontraban caminando por un parque,ella era una chica de mas o menos 1 68,su tez era blanca,sus ojos color cafe oscuro,su cabello estaba teñido de color cafe oscuro,vestia una gabardina color gris,usaba una bufanda pues hacia frio,esta estaba pensativa

-que tienes constanza?-

-no es nada solo pensaba...-

-pensabas?-

-descuida me encuentro bien-

-esta bien-dijo el joven abrazandola tiernamente,de pronto este miro al cuello de su novia,llevaba puesto un collar hermoso de oro.

-ese es un bonito collar,jamas te lo habia visto usar-

la joven se puso un poco nerviosa,de pronto contesto:

-gracias era de mi madre-

-te amo Constanza-

-yo tambien-

Horas despues el joven se iba a su apartamento,al intentar abrir la puerta noto que estaba forzada la cerradura a lo cual se alarmo,este ntro y miro que todo estaba desordenado,al parecer habian registrado el lugar

-pero que paso aqui!-dijo el joven mirando hacia varios lados,de pronto la cabeza le empezo a doler y sintio que caia,alguien le habia golpeado:el joven abrio los ojos tiempo despues estaba atado,trataba de moverse mas de pronto sintio que sus pies no tocaba tierra,estaba colgando de algo,miro hacia abajo,colgaba de un segundo piso en construccion abajo habia solo vigas y maquinas de construccion

-vaya hasta que despertaste-dijo una voz que el joven reconocio al instante era

-Ivan!-

-el mismo-

-y yo tambien-

-uriel...,vajenme en este preciso instante-

-tu no nos mandas mocoso,tu papito ya no esta aqui para defenderte-dijo Ivan

-si,lastima que tuvo que morir-dijo el otro

-ustedes...malditos!!! sabia que ustedes tenian culpa de lo que habia pasado,cuando baje de aqui me las pagaran-

-callate estupido!!-grito Uriel sacando una pistola y apuntando al joven

-vaya...ahora vas a matarme como a mi padre?-dijo el joven martin

-matalo ya uriel,quiero irme temprano,solo corta la soga y se morira-dijo Ivan

-bah! solo hare esto!!-dijo uriel disparando al joven en el abdomen,este dio un grito de dolor

-jajaja,vaya vaya te dolio??-

-ya matalo uriel y vamonos-dijo ivan apurando a su hermano

-esta bien-dijo uriel dandose la vuelta,y dando unos pasos,de pronto giro rapidamente hacia donde estaba el joven y dio tres disparos mas a martin a lo cual grito de dolor

-que dijiste? ya se fue? no moriras mas doloroso que tu padre-

-maldito!!-grito el joven

-ya muerete-dijo uriel cortando la soga a lo cual el joven cayo,por su mente solo pasaba el deseo de venganza,su amor por constanza a quien ya no volveria a ver,a Monique todos sus planes y sueños se iban abajo...si tan solo hubiese una forma,una forma de poder desquitarse.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahi,Monique se encontraba en paris,esta tenia una cara de decepcion y hablaba por telefono

-no es posible eso!!! no puede haberse ido de este mundo!!! encuentrala! esta vez quiero una pista real!-decia gritando la jove Dwayne

-lo se,se que le preocupa saber de ella,pero,es dificil!!-

-me importa un bledo eso!!! quiero saber de yesi!-dijo esta colgando el telefono,de pronto la joven miro hacia su laptop,habia un mail anonimo solo decia

-si quieres saber de esa persona,veme en media hora en la cafeteria que esta abajo del hotel,a cambio deberas hacerme un favor muy grande-

una amiga

-pero quien rayos es esta persona? una amiga?-se pregunto la joven Monique Dwayne,quien estaba azorada por aquel mail,seria verdad que esa ersona sabria algo acerca de esa joven?? de yessenia...Finalmente luego de mucho pensar la joven decidio bajar a la cafeteria a buscar a aquella persona que le daria informacion sobre la joven que se dirigia por su mente las veces que le habian dado informacion sobre esa joven y cuantas veces se habia desilucionado por que resultaba ser falsa,sin embargo esta vez sentia dentro de si que una esperanza surgia.

Mientras tanto el joven Espino despertaba,estaba ileso,que habia pasado?,miraba por todos lados donde estaba? el lugar parecia una especie de cuarto,estaba lleno de espejos en los cuales veia su reflejo.

-que es este lugar?,acaso estoy muerto y este es el purgatorio?,por que hay tantos espejos? que me paso? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que caia de un edificio en construccion-se preguntaba el joven para si mismo

-no,no estas muerto,logre salvar tu vida trayendote aqui-

El joven volteo a mirar a quien le hablaba,frente a el estaba un hombre de unos 40 años,de cabello un poco largo,peinado hacia atras,media mas o menos 1 .75,de tez blanca,usaba unos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos,vestia una gabardina negra,un pantalon de vestir del mismo color,zapatos negros

-quien eres?-pregunto el joven quien estaba sorprendido de ver a aquella persona tan extraña

-Mi nombre es Lien Moriarty,y son un deckguardian,te encuentras en el mundo de los espejos,donde solo los deckguardians y los kamen riders tienen acceso-dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirar al joven

-deckguardian? kamen rider? no entiendo y por que estoy aqui?-pregunto el joven quien estaba azorado por lo que ocurria

-ese sujeto te intento matar y casi lo logro...mas use mi poder para regresar un poco el tiempo y traerte aqui-

de pronto el joven se quedo mirando a aquella persona sorpendida

-quieres decir que detuviste el tiempo?-

-solo lo retrocedi-

-Constanza!!! debo ir por ella,debo evitar que le hagan daño!-grito el joven

-ella se encuentra bien-dijo Lien mirando hacia abajo

-que le paso?-

-entra a traves de ese espejo,llegaras a donde ella estaba-

El joven miro hacia el espejo que Lein le habia señalado,al principio dudo mas despues se acerco al espejo,lo toco con miedo,sin embargo quedo asombrado al ver que su mano traspasaba el espejo,finalmente cerro sus ojos y paso a traves de el al abrirlo vio que se encontraba en donde Constanza vivia,afuera de su apartamento,el joven sin dudarlo entro corriendo al apartamento,por su mente pasaba que pudieran haberle hecho algo,entro por la puerta de pronto se quedo pasmado,pues el aparatamento estaba vacio,como era posible eso??,que habia pasado? si la habia visto aquella mañana?

-ella se fue hace varias horas-dijo Lien

-como es posible eso? no te creo!-

-acaso no estaba rara ella?,no viste algo diferente en ella?-pregunto lein con severidad al joven el cual se quedo pronto paso por su mente aquel collar que llevaba en el cual ella dudo cuando le pregunto sobre su origen

-se ha ido con un tal Spencer...Mathew spencer-

-pero si ellos se dejaron de ver desde hace meses!! solo eran amigos-dijo tristemente el joven con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Por la mente del joven pasaron cada palabra que ella le dijo,cada momento que vivio junto a ella,pso por su mente su padre y la forma en que fueron asesinados,habia perdido todo ya,todo...el joven se sentia traicionado,sentia que no valia nada ya,incluso Monique lo habia ignorado pues ni confianza le tenia.

-esto no se quedara asi!-grito este golpeando el suelo,sentia que la sangre le hervia - me vengare de todos ellos!!!-

Lien lo miro detenidamente

-la venganza no trae nada bueno,te destruiria mas,yo te ofresco la oportunidad de investigar y conocer que paso en verdad,no te deberas preocupar por nada,a cambio tu debes ayudarme en que cambiara tu vida-dijo seriamente Lien

El joven se quedo pensando,que perdia ya? nada...quizas eso distraeria su mente de todo,un cambio alejarse de todo

-que trabajo es??-

-debes unirte a la bestia del pacto,wing y poner orden en tu mundo,tu eres ahora bienvenido en el mundo de los espejos,eres mi discipulo y mi elegido,tu eres ahora un kamen rider!-dijo con firmesa mirando al joven

Mientras tanto Monique se dirigia al aeropuerto,iba rapidamente con su equipaje y hablaba por telefono

-no me importa los quiero a todos alli,esta vez es cierta la informacion debemos rescatar a yessenia cuando antes,Rosette no es confiable!!-grito la joven colgando el celular,se dirigio rapidamente a la taquilla a comprar un boleto de avion,no importaba costo y precio pensaba

-pronto estare alla yessi lo prometo-

3 meses despues....

una joven de tez blanca ,caminaba por un parque de la ciudad de Nueva york, su cabello era largo,,este apenas tocaba su espalda,su tez era blanca,sus ojos negros,media apenas 1 .68,sus ojos eran negros,vestia un pantalon de mezclilla color azul,una blusa blanca de manga corta,caminaba entre contenta y apurada por la ciudad el nombre de esta joven es Nataly Lugo,la joven caminaba rapidamente,de pronto sintio que alguien la seguia y volteo sin embargo no pudo ver nada pues la habian agarrado bruscamente por el cuello,eran ladrones, 3 personas

-no te muevas o moriras aqui-dijo uno de ellos

-que pasa que?!!-exclamo la jove nataly

-jajajaja esta muy linda que te parece si la hacemos sentir algo bello?-dijo despotamente el otro

-auxilio!!-grito la joven

-jajajaja nadie te ayudara preciosura-

-sueltenme!!-

-ni lo sueñes-

de pronto.

-ya la oyeron dejenla en paz...-dijo un joven que vestia un pantalon negro,camisa color negra y tenia puesta una gabardina color cafe oscuro,su cabello era color castaño oscuro..era martin...

-tu que te metes?-

-solo dejenla en paz y no les hare daño-dijo secamente sin detenerse a mirar a los agresores

-ya me canso yo me encargo de el-dijo uno sacando una navaja y lanzandose a atacar al joven sin embargo el atacante cayo al suelo pues el joven se habia movido rapidamente y lo habia golpeado en la nuca

-alguien mas?-dijo este mirando a los otros asaltantes

Los otros agresores soltaron a la chica rapidamente y echaron a correr,la joven se acerco a aquel misterioso heroe

-gracias...creo.. no se que me hubieran hecho esos si tu no hubieses llegado aqui-

-no es nada-dijo el joven tomando su marcha

-hey espera,no eres de aqui verdad?? mi nombre es nataly Lugo,pero puedes llamarme nataly,cual es tu nombre???-pregunto rapidamente

-mi nombre no importa-dijo este empezando a caminar

-hey espera siquiera dejame agradecerte!! dime como podria?-

-dejandome en paz...-dijo secamente este siguiendo su camino,la chica solo dirigio una mirada tierna al joven

-gracias...-dijo este dandose la vuelta para seguir su camino,de pronto el asaltante que la habia atacado se levanto,sus ojos se habia tornado en rojo y tenia una mirada diabolica-

-a donde vas?-dijo maliciosamente con una voz cavernosa-

-que rayos?-exclamo la joven

de pronto aquel hombre movio su mano y se transformo en una especie de hombre lobo color azul,este no movia sus fauces para hablar sino que su cuerpo se tornaba como de vidrio mostrando el reflejo de su forma humana,su rostro el cual hablaba a la joven

-quien eres tu?!!-pregunto aterrada la joven Lugo

Mientras tanto el joven martin seguia caminando,pensativo en muchas cosas que le llegaban a la mente,su nombre ahora era Cameron de la Fontaine por su mente pasaban muchas cosas,todo lo que ahora habia cambiado desde que conocio a lein de pronto escuho un grito,a lo cual el joven sintio como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fria,al parecer era un aviso

-bien llego el momento-dijo dando vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al lugar de donde habia venido,de proto saco una extraña tarjeta que traia era color negra,parecia hecha de metal y en su centro tenia grabada la efigie de un murcielago

-kamen rider!! black knight!-grito señalando con aquella extraña tarjeta hacie el frente,a lo cual un destello se produjo y aparecio en la cintura del joven un cinturon

-henshin!!-grito el joven comenzando a correr hacie el lugar ,mientras era envuento por una extraña energia la cual lo rodeo,instantes despues el joven aparecia con un traje color negro que asemejaba a un caballero medieval,con detalles de un murcielago,habia nacido ya kamen rider black knight

Mientras tanto aquel extraño ser estaba extrangulando a la joven,aquel extraño ser de ojos rojos la miraba con furia,intento soltarse mas se estaba debilitando de pronto hubo un movimiento brusco,y el monstruo la habia soltado,miro rapidamente y vio que alguien habia jalado al monstruo haciendolo empotrar contra una reja,miro bien a quien la habia salvado,era un extraño guerrero enmascarado.

aquel extraño ser se levanto bruscamente y miro a quien lo habia atacado

-quien eres bastardo?-pregunto este con brusquedad

-yo soy el guardian de wing! soy kamen rider black knight!!-grito haciendo aparecer una espada

-knight sword!!-exclamo con fuerza mientras sacaba una carta que introdujo en el lector de su espada

-soul advent!-exclamo el joven mientras el filo de su espada se iliminaba con la energia emanada de la carta,este se lanzo contra el monstruo atacandolo 4 veces con su espada a lo cual derribo al extraño ser

Para aquella joven esa batalla que presenciaba parecia todo un espectaculo increíble estaba maravillada de ver aquel guerrero peleando contra aquel ser extraño,se preguntaba quien era aquel joven enmascaradoque peleaba tan tanto el joven guerrero saco una carta mas la cual introdujo en el lector de su espada

-final advent!!! black rider kick!-exclamo kamen rider,de pronto un murcielago como del tamaño de dos personas aparecio,era un murcielago tecnoorganico,parecia un robot,al verlo el rider dio un brinco y el murccielago se unio a el formando una gran capa la cual envolvio al guerrero,instantes despues este habia quedado envuelto por su capa la cual parecia la punta de un taladro,esta se avento con fuerza al monstruo destruyendolo al instante,despues de esto el joven guerrero aparecio como antes estaba,solo que la capa habia desaparecido.

-woow-exclamo asombrada nataly acercandose corriendo al guerrero,queria saber quien era el?-quien ers tu? por favor dimelo y que era esa cosa?-pregunto tomando al joven por el brazo,este se solto delicadamente y comenzo a caminar hacia la calle.

-soy solo un guerrero que esta aqui para buscar la verdad y venganza,mi mision es destruir a los orphenocks-dijo este secamente

-pero tienes un nombre?-

-soy el guardian de la bestia de pacto wing,yo soy kamen rider.....-dijo este siguiendo su marcha

-¿kamen rider?-exclamo la joven siguiendo al guerrero.

Aqui comienza una nueva leyenda,la historia de un nuevo heroe,kamen rider el guerrero que busca la verdad y la venganza.....


	2. El nuevo millonario

El nuevo millonario

Dos meses habian pasado ya desde lo ocurrido en Mexico,sus calles en aquellos dias eran muy movidas,ella lo sabia muy bien,me refiero a la joven nataly lugo quien caminaba por las calles de un sector muy afamado de aquel pais,vestia como una importante empresaria,al recordar esto ella no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa,era asombroso! apenas hace dos meses la joven sufria por buscar empleo,y al encontrarse a aquel joven extra? todo habia cambiado,aquel joven llamado cameron de la fontaine,aquel joven que la salvo de ser asaltada por aquellos extra?s tipos,y luego salvada por ese mismo joven de aquel extra? ser,aquel joven tambien conocido como kamen rider black knight,se acordaba que habia seguido a aquel joven despues de verlo destruir a aquel extra? ser,y de la cual ahora era su representante en negocios y mano derecha,habia sido dificl que el confiara en ella mas al final lo habia logrado,a pesar de que con ella a veces se comportaba frio e indiferente,sospechaba que el tenia un dolor pasado que le afectaba, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente.

-se?rita Lugo que piensa del contrato con aquella empresa?-preguntaba un hombre con un microfono

-absorveran esa empresa?-preguntaba otro

habian salido un gran grupo de reporteros,era normal pues los contratos que cerraban eran muy importantes

-eso lo sabran cuando se publique el informe-contesto la joven dulcemente

-pero absorvera a cinarrent? que piensa de que consorcio Dwayne piensa hacerlo primero ?-

-bueno eso se resolvera pronto..supongo ademas sabemos que monique dwayne es una importante empresaria y veremos quien da mas por la compa?a-contesto seriamente la joven quien ahora mostraba un gran conocimiento en finanzas

-es cierto que usted y el se?r de la fontaine son pareja?!-pregunto otro de los reporteros,era un amarillista

-hey eso no viene al tema!!!-grito la joven quien habia llegado ya a la residencia donde vivia y entro rapidamente se habia ruborizado por aquella pregunta

-metiches...-exclamo la joven, de pronto se pregunto si tal vez cameron sentia algo por ella? quizas si y era por eso aquella frialdad

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahi en otra dimension donde habia millones de espejos alrededor se encontraba el joven martin quien ahora sellamaba cameron frente a el estaba lein aquel deckmaster que le habia dado su advent deck

-y bien? para que me llasmaste?-

-es simple cam he detectado una gran cantidad de orphenocks en tu dimension,al igual que una se?l advent-

-se?l advent?-pregunto el joven

-las se?les advent son emitidas por las advent decks de otros kamen riders..-

-quieres decir que existen mas kamen riders?-

-asi es... y cada uno tiene sus prioridades e intereses,debes ser cuidadoso-

-no te preocupes, no morire hasta cumplir mi interes personal-dijo el joven cameron secamente

-sigues pensando vengarte? -

-para eso vivo Lien...-contesto nuevamente cameron

no tendras nada con vengarte martin...-dijo Lien

-el murio, ahora soy Cameron de la fontaine.. el magnate hombre de negocios y kamen rider black knight -

-no te servira usar de nada una mascara de tinieblas cameron,tu corazon tiene bondad y es dificil que la destruyas-dijo lien

-ya las extingui-dijo secamente el joven

-y esa joven nataly? vive ahora contigo,es tu mano derecha-

-ella es solo un peon...-dijo nuevamente cameron

- sabes? no te queda ese papel cam-dijo nuevamente Moriarty entregandole una carta a cam

-que es?-dijo el joven al ver en aquella carta color azul grabada la efigie de el murcielago simbolo que representa a black knight-

-activara tu forma perfect,te dara mas poder y habilidades al combinarlas con las otras cartas que posees y con wing-

-ya veo gracias,por ahora me ire hasta la proxima Lien-dijo retirandose este

-una cosa mas....si te dejas corromper tendras problemas, moriras tu...-

-no me sermonees moriarty-

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahi una joven con lentes veia por afuera de un edificio,recordaba los ultimos acontecimientos ,esta joven era Monique dwayne ,habia cambiado un poco su apariencia,bebia una copa de vino y miraba los automoviles pasar

-estas bien Monique?-

Pregunto una joven de unos 17 a?s,de cabello rubio,tenia los ojos del mismo calor de Monique,ella es yessenia Dwayne la hermana perdida de Monique

-si lo estoy que pasa yessy? solo pensaba en el contrato ese con de la fontaine-

-te ves rara-

-estoy bien descuida-dijo esta dirigiendose hacia la puerta,saldre a caminar un poco vienes conmigo?-

-si claro-contesto alegremente Yessy

La habia encontrado gracias a una informacion que le habia dado una mujer llamada Gwen,ella no creia la informacion que ella le habia dado,mas habia hecho un pacto con esta,recordaba lo que le habia dicho:

-si esta informacion fuera mas que cierta? me harias un favor?-pregunto una mujer que vestia una especie de tunica blanca con el simbolo escrito en kanji con la palabra viento,su cabello era color negro y sus ojos expresaban firmeza

-esta bien...-contesto con la misma firmeza Monique

Monique pensaba que era falsa la informacion mas fue verdad,pensaba que ahora tendria paz mas un amigo habia desaparecido y no se sabia nada de el,seguiria vivo el? se referia a su amigo del alma,martin espino.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de alli un orphenock aparecia en un parque,aterrorizaba la ciudad,tenia un aspecto repulsivo,ante esto cameron llego por uno de los costados de el lugar.

-bien aqui voy! kamen rider black knight!- grito este y al momento aparecio el sistema rider de black knight

-henshin!!!-grito convirtiendose en kamen rider y lanzandose a atacar al monstruo.

mientras tanto lejos de alli, Lien estaba en un extra? templo en japon,este estaba parado frente a la estatua de una cobra,a pesar de aquellos lentes oscuros que tenia puestos se podia ver una expresion de tranquilidad que este emanaba,mas de pronto el viento comenzo a soplar,algo sentia en aquel cambio repentino en el clima,al parecer alguin estaba parado justo detras de el

-nos volvemos a encontrar Lien...-dijo la voz de un joven de unos 23 a?s,este tenia cabello color plateado,sus ojos eran rojos y vestia de color negro

-Ignits!-dijo Lien volteando a mirar a aquel joven,el estaba alegrado de ver a aquel joven

-muchos a?s ya no? y ahora con orphenocks queriendo reclamar este mundo,veo que elejiste a un kamen rider-dijo mirando alegremente a Lien

-si aunque he sentido una fuerte perturbacion en la dimension de los espejos,y varias se?les de vent decks-dijo este secamente

-quieres decir que hay mas kamen riders?,pero se supone que solo quedamos 4 decksguardians y no nos hemos visto para proteger los ultimos riders deck que quedan-

-si aun tienes el tuyo? el deck del tigre?-

-si aun no he elegido guardian para llevar ese deck pero quien sea tiger warrior debe llevar una fuerte disposicion a la justicIA

-toma tu tiempo,se que le vendra bien ayuda a cam pero elije bien si?-

-no te preocupes Lien-

Mientras tanto cameron era apaleado por aquel orphenock,habia atacado con su movimiento de advento y aquel orphenock se habia trasnformado en una ara?

-debe haber algo que pueda hacer....-dijo este sacando una carta de su deck esta parecio sorprenderlo pues era la carta que Lien le habia entregado -bien veamos si Lien tuvo razon-dijo el joven este metiendo en su dragvisor la carta esta emitio

- perfect form!!-exclamo el rider a lo cual un murcielago tecnorganico,wing ,su bestia de pacto aparecio al lado de el cubriendolo emitiendo un resplandor muy intenso despues que este se extinguio la apariencia de aquel rider habia cambiado,su armadura era de color morado,y tenia los rasgos de wing

-sorprendente...-exclamo el joven quien estaba sorprendido por su nueva apariencia,su dragvisor ahora estaba aderido a su mu?na derecha

-bien acabemos con esto-dijo cam sacando su carta de final advent

esta vez aparecio nuevamente Wing a lo cual el rider dio un salto y el murcielago se posiciono en su espalda a manera de alas a lo cual ahora el joven podia volar y esquivar los ataques de la ara? gigante

-bien terminemos con esto,wing rider attack!!-

El guerrero se lanzo haciendo que alas y golpeo con estas a manera de navajas las cuales cortaron a aquella criatura en dos destruyendola por completo.

-bien eso es todo-dijo este dirigiendose a un carro donde se reflejaba la imagen de el y este entro a traves del espejo llendose de alli.

Mientras tanto era de noche ya donde Monique,su hermana estaba ya dormida y leia una informacion que le habia llegado

-En una extra? construccion dicen que unas personas entraron,se escucharon disparos y hay algunos rastros de sangre regados por el lugar,segun un testigo vieron a un joven con la descripcion que da se?rita Dwayne-

Monique sentia que le arrojaban un balde de agua fria

-esto fue lo que te paso amigo mio? fuiste asesinado? pero por quien? quien te hizo eso?-preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos,ella volteo a mirar el anuario de la escuela

-creo que es tiempo de empezar a buscar respuestas yo misma, y si paso algo malo yo me encargare de vengarte-

dijo esta comenzando a escribir un mail

-Bien acepto tu trato Gwen,hare lo que me pidas pero quiero conocer la verdad acerca de todo 


End file.
